Return
by aquagirl64
Summary: "One shall return with incredible power, without six to help, the clans will cower, below the strength of power and might, darkness will destroy the clans and eliminate the light." A new prophecy leads six cats back to the world, only to find that there is more trouble stirring they they could have imagined.
1. Allegiances

A/N Hey! This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge too harshly! I would love it if people would give me constructive criticism and new ideas because as of now I am about halfway through writing the story with a very general outline of the rest. I really hope you like it!

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader  
Moonstar

Deputy  
Blazingdawn

Medicine Cat  
Aspencreek

Warriors  
Heronflight  
Roselight  
Shadepelt  
Mintcloud  
Dawnstorm  
Duskfur  
Amberleaf (Gingerpaw)  
Leafstorm (Nightpaw)  
Rockshade  
Willowclaw  
Ferrettail  
Echoflower

Apprentices  
Nightpaw  
Gingerpaw

Queens  
Bluefire (Sunkit, Silverkit, Hawkkit)  
Goldenflame (Lionkit, Tigerkit, Ivykit)  
Rainleaf (Dovekit, Cinderkit, Jaykit)

Elders  
Larkheart  
Swiftstep

Shadowclan

Leader  
Spiderstar

Deputy  
Stoneflame

Medicine Cat  
Squirrelfoot

Warriors  
Mistlight  
Maplefur (Redpaw)  
Toadpelt (Eaglepaw)  
Thornheart (Sparrowpaw)  
Brambletail (Flamepaw)  
Dustclaw  
Sharptalon  
Smokewind (Marshpaw)  
Ratclaw  
Rowanwing

Apprentices  
Marshpaw  
Flamepaw  
Sparrowpaw  
Eaglepaw  
Redpaw

Queens  
Tawnyleaf (Smallkit, Blackkit, Fernkit)  
Shrewpool (Thistlekit, Molekit)

Elders  
Falconwing  
Branchfur

Windclan

Leader  
Graystar

Deputy  
Shadowflame (Poppypaw)

Medicine Cat  
Lilydawn

Warriors  
Kestrelear (Skypaw)  
Seedstorm  
Rabbitear  
Swiftfeather (Cloudpaw)  
Whiteflame (Vinepaw)  
Leopardfire (Larkpaw)  
Gorsepelt  
Stormshine  
Dapplefur  
Longwhisker

Apprentices  
Skypaw  
Cloudpaw  
Vinepaw  
Larkpaw  
Poppypaw

Queens  
Hazelcloud (Spottedkit, Breezekit)  
Brightflower (Runningkit, Berrykit, Ravenkit)

Elders  
Clovepelt  
Hailclaw

Riverclan

Leader  
Ripplestar

Deputy  
Mossclaw

Medicine Cat  
Brackentail (Minnowpaw)

Warriors  
Honeypool  
Ashclaw (Grasspaw)  
Hollyfern (Briarpaw)  
Icebreath  
Cherryflower  
Russetpelt  
Snowclaw (Oakpaw)  
Birchtalon (Leafpaw)  
Whitestream  
Sweetfur

Apprentices  
Minnowpaw  
Grasspaw  
Briarpaw  
Oakpaw  
Leafpaw

Queens  
Cloverleaf (Mousekit, Lightkit)  
Dewlight (Streamkit, Treekit, Wavekit)

Elders  
Maplepool  
Hazefur


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The blue-gray she-cat paced in concern as she waited for others to appear. Seven cats arrived.  
"Bluestar! What has gotten into you? What happened?" Mewed the small gray she-cat.  
"Welcome Dovewing. I have learned of a new prophecy." Bluestar replied.  
"Already?" exclaimed the sour gray tom.  
"Yes Jayfeather!" Bluestar spat. "There is never an end! Now listen. One shall return with incredible power, without six to help, the clans will cower, below the strength of power and might, darkness will destroy the clans and eliminate the light."  
"How do we respond to such a threat? It has been so long since we walked with the clans. No cats in Starclan think they need us anymore and no living cats even remember who we are or what we did for the clans!" spat Lionblaze.  
"We can't give up hope! You six must be who the prophecy spoke of! You all changed the course of future in the past and now you are being called to save the clans again!" Bluestar argued.  
"Only three of us have powers though!" complained Tigerheart.  
"I can grant you powers but you will not know what they are until you learn to use them." Bluestar offered.  
"That will have to be good enough. We need them to have powers so they can assist us." Jayfeather stated calmly.  
"What do we do?" Cinderheart asked.  
"Drink from the Moonpool and we will take care of the rest. Understand that once you do, we cannot know what awaits you." Bluestar warned.  
"We understand." Ivypool replied.  
And the six cats padded to the Moonpool.

A/N

Sorry it's kinda short... But that's how prologues usually are! I think my other chapters are a bit longer but I am not the most experienced writer and I don't really know how good or bad, short or long this stuff is gonna be until I actually type it out. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N - Chapter one is here! Hope you like it! Read and Review pretty please!

Chapter 1

Lionblaze POV

"Oh look! They are beautiful! What will you name them?" exclained a female voice somewhere above Lionblaze's head.  
"I like Lionkit for the golden tom, Tigerkit for the tabby tom, and Ivykit for the she-cat."  
"Those are wonderful names!" mewed the first voice.  
_So_, Lionblaze thought, _This time around, Tigerheart and Ivypool are my kin. That means that Cinderheart, Dovewing, and Jayfeather must be kin. I wonder if they are here._ Lionblaze opened his eyes to the harsh light outside.  
"Oh look! Lionkit has already opened his eyes!" exclaimed the voice that must be his mother, since she was the one to name them. Lionblaze looked up at her. She was an orange she-cat with a dark stripe down her back. She smiled at him warmly.  
"Im Goldenflame, your mother, and this is Rainleaf." She gestured toward a gray tabby she-cat with black paws. "If you wait a little while, your father will be here to meet you and your siblings, once they open their eyes. Rainleaf's kits have already opened their eyes, how about you go meet them?" mewed Goldenflame gently.  
"Ok!" exclaimed Lionblaze. He ran over to the kits on the other side of the nursery. "Hey guys!"  
Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Lionbl-"  
"I'm Lionkit! It's nice to meet you!" He said quickly, cutting Cinderheart off before she could give them away.  
"Hi Lionkit! I'm Jaykit and this is Cinderkit and Dovekit!"  
"My siblings are Tigerkit and Ivykit!" Lionblaze replied.  
"Oh how cute!" Goldenflame exclaimed. "Lionkit, Rainleaf and I are going to be just outside the nursery. Call me if your siblings wake up!" The two she-cats walked out.  
"Ok so we all made it here fine?" Dovekit asked.  
"Yes but we are all kits now so we need to act like it! That means we have no idea what it's like to be warriors and we call each other by kit names." Lionblaze stated.  
"I know! I'm sorry! I was just so happy to see you!" Cinderkit mewed sheepishly.  
"I know. We also need to hide our feelings for each other. At least until we are apprentices." Lionkit mewed gently.  
"Hate to break up the lovebirds but we have a job to do remember?" Jaykit broke in crossly. Just then, Tigerkit and Ivykit woke up and walked over.  
"Hey Dovewing! I missed you!" Tigerkit mewed happily.  
"Hey guys. Listen, we just went over this obvious fact but you weren't here and you don't seem to realize so I supose we need to tell you. We are kits. That means we have KIT names. Remember it. Also, we need to hide any emotions that are felt toward each other for awhile for obvious reasons. Are we clear?" Jaykit stated matter-of-factly.  
"Yes" they all replied.  
"Now what have I told you about bothering Aspencreek? She has enough to deal with without you three underpaw." said a voice just outside of the nursery.  
"Sorry Bluefire." three small voices replied timidly.  
A gray she-cat walked into the nursery with three kits trailing behind. One kit was as orange as Firestar and the other two were a very light grey, almost white.  
"Who are you?" Ivykit asked tentatively.  
Goldenflame and Rainleaf entered behind the cat who must be Bluefire.  
"Oh look! Ivykit and Tigerkit are awake!" Goldenflame exclaimed.  
"This is Silverkit, Hawkkit, and Sunkit." Rainleaf explained. "And this is their mother, Bluefire."  
"Nice to meet you!" Dovekit mewed.  
"Hey come with us! We can show you the camp!" Sunkit yowled and spun around, coming face to face with Bluefire.  
"Oh no! I just got you back in here and you are not leaving my sight. You have caused enough trouble for one day!" Bluefire mewed stubbornly.  
"Fine, maybe next time..." Sunkit replied. "Welcome to Thunderclan though!"


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Jaykit POV - 3 moons later

"I am sick of this!" Tigerkit exclaimed. "Being a kit was hard enough the first time! Now it's even worse because we know what it's like being a warrior!"  
"Quiet! Do you want someone to overhear your yelping?" Lionkit snapped.  
Jaykit listened to the others complain with one ear. He didn't mind the boredom as much as they did because in his previous life, being a medicine cat involved a lot of either sitting around or gathering herbs. After he, Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Firestar had completed their prophecy, life got pretty boring in Jayfeather's den. He had started training Snowlight not long after the battle and once the white tom had gotten his medicine cat name, he had pretty much taken over.  
"I think we should all just deal with it and stop complaining so much!" Lionkits voice snapped Jaykit out of his memories. "I know kits want to be apprentices as soon as they can but even kits don't complain this much! If we don't relax and act like normal kits, someone is going to figure out that something is up."  
"Fine." Tigerkit replied grumpily.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" Moonstar yowled somewhere outside the nursery.  
Ivykit raced to Goldenflame. "Can we go?" she pleaded. "Please? Silverkit, Sunkit, and Hawkkit are our friends!"  
"Alright" Goldenflame mewed in amusement. "Just stay out of the way."  
The six kits cheered in excitement and raced outside. Up on the highledge, Moonstar beckoned Silverkit, Sunkit, and Hawkkit up for their apprentice ceremony.  
"Cats of Thunderclan, by naming apprentices we show that our clan is strong. I am happy to say that these three kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Silverkit come forward."  
Silverkit stepped foreward nervously.  
"Silverkit from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Shadepelt come foreward."  
The dark tom walked foreward with a smile. Jaykit couldn't help feeling a little jealous that Silverpaw was getting his father as a mentor.  
"Shadepelt you are a strong and loyal warrior. You trained Heronflight well and you are ready for a new apprentice. You will mentor Silverpaw."  
The two cats touched noses and went to stand behind Moonstar.  
Sunkit come forward."  
Sunkit stepped up to Moonstar, head held high.  
"Sunkit from now on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw."  
Sunpaw's chest puffed out proudly.  
"Mintcloud please come foreward."  
Mintcloud padded foreward with a slightly surprised and quite pleased look on her face.  
"Mintcloud you are young and a new warrior but you are patient and I trust you will be able to guide Sunpaw well. You will mentor Sunpaw."  
Mintcloud touched noses with Sunpaw and they went to stand by Silverpaw and Shadepelt.  
Moonstar continued, "Hawkkit, come foreward."  
He did.  
"Hawkkit, you have spoken to me about this. Aspencreek?"  
Aspencreek climbed up the highledge to stand next to Hawkkit.  
_Aspencreek?_ Jaykit thought, _But she's the medicine cat!_  
Aspencreek smiled warmly at Hawkkit and turned to face the cats below. "I will not be around forever and it is time I took an apprentice. I am happy to tell you that Hawkkit has agreed to become that apprentice."  
Jaykit couldn't do anything except stare blankly at the scene unfolding in front of him. What did this mean? Jaykit was a medicine cat. How could he not be? It was all he knew.  
_But maybe that isn't what I was meant to be_, argued a tiny voice in his head. _Maybe I'm like Cinderheart. Maybe I'm meant to be a warrior this time._  
"Jaykit! Jaykit!"  
"Huh?" Jaykit snapped out of his stupor.  
"You weren't responding for a minute there. You kinda went off in your own world when Hawkpaw got apprenticed to Aspencreek. Are you ok?" Dovekit asked, concern glittering n her eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine." he replied. "Just thinking."  
"You can be a warrior this time. It was what you originally wanted last time." Lionkit mewed gently.  
"I know." Jaykit replied hesitantly.  
"Alright kits! Back in the nursery! It's time for bed." Rainleaf called.  
The kits all complained as they were herded back into the nursery, but they all went to bed as asked. Jaykit, however, had trouble sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about hisnew options. Was he happy he was going to be a warrior? He had wanted to be a warrior before but his blindness and his gift had forced him to become a medicine cat. Eventually he fell into a troubled sleep. In his dreams he found himself in a grassy meadow. In the center of the meadow stood the grouchy old medicine cat, Yellowfang.  
"Yellowfang!" he yowled happily. "I really need your guidance right now! Hawkpaw is the medicine cat apprentice and-"  
"Hush already! What happened to the Jayfeather I know? The one who used to ignore me and tell me to leave him alone? You never blabbed this much before! I already know that Hawkpaw is the medicine cat apprentice. It is her destiny."  
"Then what about me?" Jaykit asked.  
"Your destiny will always be the path of a medicine cat but as that position is currently unavailible, you will train as a warrior." She replied with all the wisdom of a starclan cat. "Everything will work out in the end." She mewed a little more hesitantly, as if it was herself she was trying to convince. She shook herself. "But that is not the reason I came here to talk to you. I have another prophecy for you. Darkness is returning, stronger than before. With help from the One, the clans will be no more."  
"What? Darkness? Is that the dark forest? Or something worse? Wait!" But Yellowfang was already fading. In the distance, he heard Cinderkit calling his name.  
Why do they always leave right after they give us a prophecy? He thought with frustration. It's as if they like to drive us crazy!  
He awoke to five pairs of eyes staring down at him.  
"What?" He asked crossly.  
"We were worried." Dovekit mewed gently. "You weren't waking up."  
"I was talking to Yellowfang. She gave me a new prophecy."  
"But you wont be a medicine cat anymore! Why would you still receive prophecies?" Tigerkit asked skeptically.  
"Why do you think? We still need prophecies and Jaykit is the closest thing to a medicine cat we have." Lionkit told Tigerkit sternly. "Now if we can get to the point? Jaykit, you obviously have some new information for us and we have some new information for you too. We figured out some of our powers."  
"Really? Whose? When did you find this out?"  
"Just before you woke up. We only discovered one power. Ivykit?" Lionkit mewed.  
Ivykit had been standing in the corner. She slowly walked over and looked Jaykit in the eye. "I can read minds."


End file.
